Forbidden Dreams
by lululily
Summary: The Second Prince finally gives in to a fantasy that has been frustrating him for months. Will it turn out the way he imagined? Schneizel x Kanon Reviews welcome.


Schneizel lay in bed. A lady he had easily seduced at the sixth prince's birthday party slept next to him on the other half of the bed. He often found himself this way, spending the night with a new woman, whose name he may or may not have asked. When he was a hormonal teenager, this had been all he needed, but the time when satisfaction was so easily derived had passed many years ago. He took the women to bed out of habit. Although the sex was often good, it so rarely satisfied him. Perhaps he desired a stable relationship, or maybe he just wanted something new. Tired, he stared at the canopy of his bed, his mind still churning even as he drifted off to sleep, and as he had so many times before, he dreamed that it was his aide lying next to him, instead of a stranger.

Finally, all but his aide had left the conference room after a long day of trivial meetings, Prince Schneizel attempted to relax. Usually, he would enjoy the luxury of uninterrupted silence, but today his mind was far from quiet. Although it would have appeared that he was casually observing his aide, who was quietly working at a nearby desk, his mind was playing out the same fantasy that had frustrated Schneizel for months now.

"Kanon, strip for me."

"Prince Schneizel, forgive me, but I think your joke is inappropriate," Kanon said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Kanon's voice snapped Schneizel back to reality. He sat rigid in his chair. _How long have I been speaking aloud?_ Then a mischievous thought crossed his mind. "I believe that was an order and not a joke," he said with an edge that made his voice dangerous.

Suddenly, Kanon's uniform felt intensely hot. His body trembled, and his mind raced. _What if this is a joke? If I obey, he will think I'm a fool, but if this is a real order and I disobey, what will happen then? Either way I could lose my position, or worse._ Involuntarily, his body shuddered, a physical expression of his confusion. He desperately tried to suppress the thought, but he secretly hoped that Schneizel was being serious. Kanon had long held feelings for his prince that he knew were inappropriate. With resolve that could crumble in an instant, Kanon began removing his clothing, placing his hat and gloves on the desk.

"Stand so I can see you better," Schneizel ordered, voice monotone.

Kanon stood and continued. Gently, he unbuttoned his jacket, removing it as well as the white fabric that covered his shoulders and the black fabric the trailed down his back. He looked to his beloved prince for any sign of approval. Schneizel just barely nodded, or maybe Kanon had imagined that; the second prince was resting his chin against his hand. Nonetheless, Kanon continued. His boots, his lilac shirt, his white pants all joined the pile of clothing on his desk until he wore only his lacy lilac panties. Shame clawed at his insides when he remembered what underwear he had chosen early this morning, and he shifted uncomfortably in Schneizel's unblinking gaze.

"You're not done yet," Schneizel sighed, indicating the last article of clothing Kanon wore. He smiled and sat up straight in his chair as his aide removed his panties. "Give me a show. Pleasure yourself," he requested, his voice gentler than before.

If it were possible, the blush on Kanon's cheeks became even darker. "Prince Schneizel, I don't do that," Kanon confessed, looking down toward the ground, trying to escape his prince's gaze.

Schneizel laughed incredulously, "All men pleasure themselves, Kanon." When his aide made no move to do as he had ordered, only trembled where he stood, Schneizel smiled. Kanon was undeniably beautiful, and if he was being truthful, which he undoubtedly was, then he was also impossibly innocent. Abandoning his original fantasy, a new plan formed in Schneizel's mind. "Kanon, come here."

Fearfully, Kanon approached his prince, and Schneizel gently guided him to lie comfortably across his lap.

"Prince Schneizel…"

"Shh. Don't use formalities, not when we're like this."

Schneizel moved to kiss Kanon. This was clearly the Earl's first kiss so Schneizel worked patiently until Kanon was kissing him back and wrapping his arms around his neck. Schneizel's hand trailed to Kanon's budding erection. His first tentative strokes had Kanon breaking the kiss for air, moaning and clutching at Schneizel's clothes. Schneizel relished each fleeting expression on Kanon's face as he tossed his head from side to side. Only a few firm strokes sent Kanon over the edge, his seed spilling onto his belly.

"Schneizel, I love you," he gasped, in the throes of his ecstasy. "I've loved you for so long,"

Schneizel chose not to reply to Kanon's confession. Kanon's release was unexpected and left him wanting more. The throbbing pressure in his pants had almost become painful. Sneaking through the corridors, Schneizel carried his aide bridal style to his bedroom, where he laid him in the middle of his royal bed. From his nightstand, he retrieved a small bottle of lube then removed his clothes hastily, annoyed with each button and clasp. With his clothes removed and the uncomfortable pressure relieved, he caged Kanon on the bed beneath him.

Blue eyes met purple above, and Kanon shivered in nervous anticipation. He felt his ponytail being undone, and his long peach-colored hair fanned out on the pillow. Schneizel ran his fingers through the silky locks while Kanon pressed his palms flat against Schneizel's hard, toned chest and kissed him repeatedly in short, rapid succession. Schneizel groaned and rocked, rubbing his hard length against Kanon's upper thigh. He felt the need to mark his new lover, and moved to nip and suck the skin on Kanon's neck where it met his collarbone until a small red mark began to appear. He licked a path to Kanon's nipple, where he sucked before biting lightly, earning a breathy moan from Kanon before continuing to kiss down Kanon's chest and stomach, deliberately ignoring the reemerging hardness pressed against Kanon's belly.

Schneizel moved to sit on his heels between Kanon's thighs, coated his fingers in the lube, and experimentally pressed his first finger into Kanon's tight heat. Immediately, Kanon clenched and whined, grabbing the bed sheets with a death grip.

"If you relax, this will be easier," Schneizel offered before loosely wrapping his free hand around Kanon's length and sliding slowly up and down while adding a second finger next to the first. Despite Kanon refusing to relax, Schneizel worked his fingers in and out and stretched his aide until Kanon's cries became soft whimpers, which Schneizel used as the signal to add his third finger. Again, Kanon clenched and cried out, but Schneizel continued both to stretch Kanon's entrance and to slowly work his erection. Schneizel was growing impatient as his own neglected arousal ached in anticipation. Kanon was nearing his second climax, small beads of pre-cum leaking from the swollen head of his cock; Schneizel was generous, but he didn't want his aide coming twice before him so he removed his fingers and rubbed the tip of erection against Kanon's entrance before pressing in.

Immediately, Kanon felt a searing pain. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes and he begged Schneizel to stop. He was sure that he was too small to take all of his prince, but Schneizel ignored him and continued, slowly opening the virgin's body until his hard length was completely inside. His prince was finally still, and Kanon rested against Schneizel's body, trying to adjust to feeling so full. However, his reprieve was short as his prince began to withdraw, which was almost equally as painful as his entry until he bumped a spot that sent pleasure racing up Kanon's spine.

The moan that escaped Kanon's mouth was too much for Schneizel. He decided, as he never had for any lover before, to pleasure Kanon and worry about himself later. With gentle shallow thrusts, Schneizel brought Kanon to the edge. Between high keen sounds and breathy long moans, Kanon gasped Schneizel's name as he reached his second climax. Schneizel gently withdrew and moved closer to the head of the bed. He placed Kanon's hand around his own swollen cock and guided Kanon to jerk him off. With a little help, his aide settled into a rhythm, and Schneizel closed his eyes rocked into Kanon's hand. As he was approaching his own release, Kanon stopped moving. A low growl of frustration emanated from Schneizel's throat. He opened his eyes and was about to scold Kanon for stopping, the Earl had propped himself up on his forearm and was experimentally licking the tip of Schneizel's flushed, leaking erection. His prince began to say something, but it was lost in a moan that sounded a lot like Kanon's name. Encouraged, Kanon continued licking and then began to take some of the length into his mouth and suck before moving his hand again. He felt Schneizel's hand laced into his long hair, pushing him forward, forcing him to take more of the heavy, thick length into his mouth. He was beginning to choke when his prince's body stilled and became rigid, hot sticky seed filling Kanon's mouth. He swallowed his prince's seed and cleaned his softening cock with his tongue.

Schneizel laid down next to Kanon and pulled him tight against his own body, kissing him lovingly on the forehead and covering both of them with a blanket. "Kanon, I love you too," he whispered softly into his lover's ear, causing Kanon to snuggle tighter to him and fell asleep, his breathing becoming steady and peaceful. As he came down from his own orgasm high, Schneizel recognized that he had meant the words, not just said them to fill the silence, and this realization shocked him. So he whispered, "I love you," one more time into Kanon's ear, and drifted off into a calm sleep.


End file.
